Kyon Amura
"By my sword I will not fall until I restore Lunaris. Don't forget that." '--Kyon to Kiyu in "Sibling Rivalry"' History Sibling Rivalry Kyon grew up with his sister Kiyu and their Grandparents in a Shrine near the valley side of Outway. He would always train with his older sister who was a Captain of the Omega and a skilled swordsman taking after their father. His grandmother who was skilled at healing and defensive combat, and his grandfather who was a former military general and the current head of the Amura Clan raised Kyon to become a humble young man with a great sense of justice. His father and mother eventually split at Age 3 and a year later his father was deceased due to having been killed by Kiyu. His mother who died at home due to illness left both the 10 year old Kiyu and the 5 year old Kyon in the care of their grandparents. Kiyu trained her younger brother but heartless nature for her opponents made it a tough time for him, and as the years went by Kiyu eventually left home with a goal to assassinate anyone that stands in the way of her happiness and to be a strong leader that guides the weak. Saying Goodbye After becoming age 15, The Council between the Vizuna, the Tezuka and the Amura all blame Kyon for the crimes of his sister even though he played no part in it. His grandfather was saddened by this and brought much guilt, and so Kyon decides that it is finally time to become stronger go after Kiyu and to bring her back to the kind girl she was before the split of the parents. He packs up his stuff and is given a sword by his Grandmother that was formerly his father's sword being asked to protect it with his life. He accepts the request and gives his grandparents both a hug only to head out the door knowing he would never be able to return to his homeland. He goes to visit the graves of his parents placing flowers on headstone. He then makes a promise to keep their will alive and to keep his sister safe, leaving the country to move to Lowell, meeting Raiza who shared the same goals as him. He is eventually recruited into his group and becomes a Captain but right under the rank of his sister who was a Vice-Commander. Meeting Nezo He joined the knights by the age of 16 along with Nezo Haneta and was the only strongest swordsman in the Oberon Knights, until Yazuri had took his place only a few years later. He fought alongside Nezo as his friend and his teammate, both of them were Knight Captains at the time. They both took on multiple missions together and fought against the powerful forces of opposing people or organizations and fought their hardest to protect Sacra Lunaris. During an attack on the HQ they both split up in order to take down the threat that was attacking the capitol of Athel, Capitol City, and quickly defeated the threat together along with their team. Separate Ways One night while celebrating a victory in front of a campfire with the rest of the other knights, Kyon had told his friend Nezo that he was going to quit the knights because of how corrupt the government was becoming. After Kyon explained everything he picked up from observation they both decided to resign from being a knight but then were attacked by the knights and they attempted to place a false trial on them both. Kyon fought off the knights as best as he could in order for Nezo to escape and inform the people to get help and so Nezo fled the scene while Kyon was forced to surrender only to be placed in prison. To Freedom Nezo and the citizens of Capitol City had raided the HQ of the Oberon Knights with protests and riots in order to bail Kyon out and he was able to get free. Kyon thanked Nezo and then Nezo asked what he was after. Justice was the goal of his friend and Nezo knew he couldn't reunite the country on his lonesome so they both formed a team and left Athel, moving to Nesirra. Meeting Dracen After a few months, Kyon was a roaming swordsman and met up with Dracen during an ambush set up by the Au'un. He had fought alongside Dracen, and he protected him from the attackers chopping down each one with a fatal slash as the two became synchronized in their attacks. After Kyon saved him, Kyon requested for him to join him on his path of justice and so Dracen joined his military becoming a General because of his combat experience and he became great just like his mother wanted him to. Meeting Electra Electra trained in places with spiritual power and received power from the divines, unlike other people. While training one day she came across Kyon and Nezo, mistakening them for the murderous Au'un that had taken her brother. Kyon tried to explain that he was not a member but Electra wasn't in the mood to listen to him and so they fought. Electra had sent both of the young men into the mountain away from her shrine requesting that they never return but Kyon and Nezo had came back and their Aether Rings created a mental link. They both combined their attacks and got Electra who was off guard but after the two landed a synchronized slash, Kyon dropped his sword stating that the fight would bring injustice rather than help. Electra realized by his nature that he was not a member of the Au'un and asked who they were. The two explained to her that they were on a path of justice and Electra decided to join them, leaving her home Athal to move to Nesirra. Meeting Karina A young girl by the name of Karina Maxwell was following Au'un members and watched as they were brutally chopped down by Kyon who was near her home at the time, pursuing the attackers from the start. Kyon had took the hand of the young girl who was covered in blood of the fallen soldiers helping her up to her back while carrying her to safety. Eventually Kyon had left her city and Karina promised to herself that she would meet him once again, training until that very day. Personality and Appearance Equipment * All Equipment ** Combat Equipment *** Takezo Edge: The Takezo Edge or Takezo is a sword that originally belongs to Kyon's father, one of the four swords he had. This one being the strongest sword out of the others, it is able to block any attack no matter how much force because of it's great defensive and offensive balance. The sword is able to be charged and turn techniques into more powerful versions of basic skills, and when an attack is blocked the sword becomes charged and the next technique used becomes an altered skill, with or without the sword. Kyon is able to charge the sword without having to block by merging the power of his Aether Ring and Takezo. It is able to land powerful slashes that manipulate Void and Nether as it was naturally created for, throughout battle it became able to manipulate other elements and increase its defensive and offensive powers as well as learning a healing skill such Soul Purification or Great Rebirth. The sword has great destructive power as seen by the "Wave of Heaven" which was able to clear an entire valleyside of monsters in a single blast as well as splitting it into two. The sword is about 52cm, has a red hilt and is well known for its Impregnable Guard. ***'Nitidus Ultima': A second sword that was found by Kyon. It is well known for the ability to use Light in the form of powerful attacks and teleportation. It is able to gain power from light and the sun in order to lash out devastating attacks by using its divine power. It is a sword forged by the great power of the Spirit of Light over thousands of years ago. The sword is able to grant the wielder the power of teleportation by using Light and evolves by the bond with it's owner. Only the people that have an excellent heart are chosen by the sword and are able to use its power. The light released from the sword is able to generate waves that are filled with pressure that can cause any object with even the slightest touch to shake and collapse, for people that are hit it causes their bone to shake from the pressure until it flies out of place. Nitidus Ultima can create powerful shockwaves to attack others that are nearby as well as keep them away. It is the greatest sword of the four that Kyon's father formerly had. It is able to be charged like the Void God Takezo and can combine with it to form Nitidus Takezo. *** Netheria Gauntlets: Gauntlets that are used by Kyon to amplify his punches in battle. They are said to have been created by the Sixth Demon Lord of the Underworld 200 years ago and are able to manipulate mana to use elemental strikes. They have a black and red color possibly because of their underworldly power. ** Accessories *** Aether Ring: It is a bracelet that allows the wearer to manipulate Mana much easier and amplify their skill in combat or with weaponry depending on the certain way they fight, and how many times an attack or skill is used, in battle or during training. *** Zenithian Boots: They are special silver combat boots that Kyon created himself, they have the skill called Phantom Flash which allows him to perform a hyperspeed evasive action when something is close to attacking him. When he dodges right before the hit is landed, he is able to vanish and come around the side of his opponent from behind to avoid harm or to stay on the defensive and create openings to attack. Abilities * Immense Strength Kyon has shown to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, he was able to stop Yazuri's Cosmic Impact despite breaking his own hand. He is able to pick up great amounts of weight, and was able to best even some of his clan members who were highly advanced in combat. He is also able to knock off the limbs of others with just a single strike. Furthermore, Kyon is able to lift a very large building and possibly a planet, given the fact that he is a captain of the Omega, and only strong Aetherian are able to earn that rank. * Immense Speed Kyon has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from enemies and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance was first shown during his battle with Kiyu, in which he received wounds from his older sister's strong, sharp slashes and strikes, and kept fighting on, nonetheless. Also, during his fight with Valund, Kyon displayed a natural resistance against some of his strongest monsters taking a few hits without backing down. An example of his durability was shown when he blocked one of Yazuri's strongest attacks, the Cosmic Impact, with a single hand, and emerged with only slight damage somewhat unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact. * Enhanced Smell Kyon has a very keen sense of smell due to his animal like traits from his parents. He is able to smell people due to his dragon-wolf like heritage. Kyon could also, as a result of this can track his enemies or people only by scent, despite the large distance between them. An advantage if he is blinded. * Enhanced Hearing Kyon, according to himself, has good hearing, something which, during his first mission, was proven true. Kyon was seemingly the only one who could hear their low conversation, and reacted accordingly by attacking the monsters and saving his friends from the threat. * Skilled Combatant Kyon is an extremely proficient armed and unarmed fighter, often mixing up attacks with flames or dark energy in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents with excellent offense. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Kyon has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to stand his own ground against many strong foes. * Master Swordsman Kyon usually enjoys mainly focusing on swordplay in battle. Aside from his training with his grandfather his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill allows him to fight evenly against sword masters like Kiyu and Yazuri. While usually fighting right-handed, Kyon appears to be ambidextrous, as he is able to wield his sword in both his left and right hand. Skills * Physical Skills ** Base Skills *** Phantom Flash: When Kyon is almost hit and dodges at the correct time, the skill automatically activates in his boots making him vanish and sidestep from behind his opponent. This skill is very useful against offensive fighters. *** Spiral Blitz: Kyon performs a barrage of punches, mixing in kicks and forceful elbow strikes while knocking his opponent away in the series of attacks all the way up to the final strike. *** Shadow Fist: He places his fist towards the ground bringing it up in the motion of an uppercut sending a wave of energy through the ground towards his target. *** Hydrokinetic Deluge: Kyon crashes down from above crushing his opponent as well as surrounding them with water that bursts with boiling hot tempature. *** Dragon Dance: Kyon performs a series of spin kicks in mid air that emit light from his boots which inflict extra damage. *** Ethereal Salvo: He starts a combo with two roundhouse kicks and one punch to the chest followed up by an uppercut while spinning using a light elemental punch with destructive force. ** Master Skills *** Pyre Swarm: Kyon attacks using fast punches adding on kicks that emit blue flames while alternating between both forms of combat ending with one great flaming kick skybound. *** Hydra Annexation: He performs two roundhouse kicks and throws a forward punch that is charged with all Elements and finishing with a heavy uppercut that uses both Light and Dark Mana. *** Shadow Impact: He performs one swift punch that emits the element darkness causing organs to become damaged and implode within the body of his target. *** Rampaging Beast Fury: He lands a series of spin kicks while in mid air that emit light waves from his boots and performs a backflip kick finishing with a forceful punch that blasts the target towards the ground. *** Raging Swallow Fist: Kyon leaps up into the air and performs a semi-backflip bringing his legs down to drop kick opponent also slamming his fist in the ground to send a wave of energy trailing through the ground to his target. ** Ultimate Skills *** Time-Space Diffusion: Kyon uses the power of both the Spirit of Time and of Space taking his Netherian Mode as his gauntlets begin to glow. As a set of energy-manifested black wings starts to form, he creates a rip in space where the target stands, sending them to a dimension created by him where time does not flow. He then condenses the dimension and throws a punch from his gauntlets to knock it away from him as the opponent is destroyed and released by the explosion rendering them unconscious or killing them. An alternative method is when he concentrates on the space within the dimension using the Key of Equinox. (the orb in hand) He begins to condense the dimension as well as manipulate the power of his opponent and release the opponent after absorbing their power into the dimension causing it to implode. ***'Black Dragon: Sealed Blade': In this technique Kyon creates black dragon fire in one hand, and red dragon fire in the other, igniting his fists with both he throws rapid punches with guard-breaking and bone shattering force as well as with increased speed. He then follows up by slamming both of his hands together creating a torrent of white flames having mixed both of the flames creating one giant spiraling frenzy of flames to obliterate the opponent, he is able to generate white flames that immediately disintegrate objects, materials or people. The torrent of flames is unblockable and can be dodged but Kyon can easily change its direction. * Spell-Casting Skills ** Basic Magic Skills *** Solar Burst: Kyon begins an incantation such as: "Overlord of the planets bring upon fate of my enemies." Once he is finished he holds out his hand, and releases a sphere similar to sun into the air. After a few seconds, the sphere having increased its size greatly, drops to the ground, catching all targets within a certain radius in the great blaze of flames and lava. * Sword Skills ** Base Skills *** Fatal Stance: Kyon uses an impregnable guard and a counter stance as a ring of energy bursts from the sword, the moment an attack is in point-blank range or hits him he immediately counters with a fatal diagonal slash while sidestepping. He ends the counter it a slash to the head or face to knock down or kill. *** Soul Rebirth: Kyon slams his sword into the ground causing a red field to appear under him, healing his wounds at a slow pace fixing ailments such as: Burns, Electric Shock and lowers the effect of regenerative negation or poison. ***'Beastial Howl': Kyon focuses his energy into the palm of his hand and releases a charge of manifested energy in the form of a giant lion that bursts in front of his target knocking them back with the force of the charge. ***'Phantom Fury Flash': Kyon combines the power from his sword with the power of his bracelet in order to temporarily make himself intangible and performs a high-speed lunge to slash through the opponent making himself tangible only at the point of contact for a fatal strike. ***'Fang Storm': An attack where Kyon slashes forward with his sword Takezo in his left hand while moving inwards and brings his right leg around for a frontal kick. He throws his sword upwards while bringing his leg around and catches his sword once it connects, he is also able to use this continuously. *** Wave of Heaven: Kyon holds his sword overhead as it trails a red light around the blade and points the sword at his target releasing a giant wave that could split any material into two, capable of disintegrating anything that is caught in it. *** Blade of Ruin: He rushes his opponent and performs a stab to the chest with the edge of his sword then swiftly pulls the blade out. *** Demon Wrath: He performs a series of high speed slashes connecting each slash perfectly while mixing up a few strikes and spins. ** Altered Skills *** Great Beastial Howl: He lands a series of frontal kicks then grabs his opponent as a giant energy-manifested lion hits the target knocking them back. This skill is a combination of Beastial Howl and Fang Storm. *** Great Rebirth: Kyon shoves his sword into the ground and the energy surrounds healing his injuries at a fast pace and can cure all ailments for only 10 seconds after use. Any opponent in range of his skill has their energy absorbed to help heal him. *** Moonlight Swarm: He performs a series of high speed slashes, strikes and spins adding on an extra skill. This skill causes his sword to completely turn into light energy rushing his opponent forcing it into them before throwing their body to the side. This skill is a combination of Blade of Ruin and Demon Wrath. *** Hyper Fury Flash: Kyon performs a forward lunge while intangible landing a fatal slash onto his opponent making a 180 degree turn following up by creating an energy-manifested lion from his hand to knock his opponent back. This is a mixture of Phantom Flash Fury and Beastial Howl. *** Alpha Fang Storm: When Kyon's sword is charged he sends a wave red energy trailing through the ground towards his opponent and he swiftly comes up from the wave with a high speed barrage of wide slashes that move horizontal and vertical moving across the sky keeping them skybound before finishing with a powerful downwards slash to drop them to the ground. *** Star of Judgment: Kyon holds his sword overhead and shoves the blade into the ground as energy waves of red color burst from under the ground, he pulls the sword out from the floor and points it at the target making them take damage from the horizontal and vertical waves. *** Divine Chivalry: Kyon gains power from his sword boosting his own strength then holds his sword overhead performing a slash into the ground causing a massive earthquake as red waves of energy burst up to get the target or object. ** Ultimate Skills *** Cosmic Sever: Kyon rebuilds his mana by creating a field around him then leaps in the air for a moment charging his sword with powerful elements such as, Fire, Wind, Earth, Void and Lightning. He holds his sword overhead as he crashes down to meet the opponent with great destructive force. For this technique, once the sword hits the ground fire emits from the Earth and the area begins to shake. Wind is used to knock others back that are in range of his attack, Void is used to make himself intangible in order to not get caught within his own attack, and Lighting bursts throughout the area all at once, crushing the victim under the power of all the elements at once. The Cosmic Sever is his most powerful attack. This skill was taught to him by Yazuri in trade of his Black Dragon Art. *** Time-Space Erosion: Kyon uses the power of both the Spirit of Time and of Space taking his Netherian Mode as his sword begins to glow. As a set of energy-manifested black wings starts to form, he creates a rip in space where the target stands, sending them to a dimension created by him where time does not flow. He then condenses the dimension and gives a swift slash from his sword splitting the dimension into two causing an explosion as the opponent is destroyed and released by the explosion rendering them unconscious or killing them. Transformations * E.N.D Hyperia Once certain conditions have been met, or when Kyon has been backed into a corner. This transformation awakens his true power as a final resort, his hair becomes long and black with green florescent edges that serve as energy conductors in order to keep his power at the high level it is. When Kyon is attacked with a great amount of powerful blows, each colored edge one by one will eventually turn back into the black color. If they are all back to normal then the transformation is stopped until the conditions are met once again and a certain set of time has elapsed. This skill boosts Kyon's physique and greatly increases his power, speed, agility and resistance. This also makes his attacks inaudible in order to land powerful blows. When he is transformed, his personality is switched and his body is taken over by the Dark Lord Hyperion. Later, he is accepted by Hyperion and is able to control himself unless angered. Trivia Category:Omega Members Category:Azron Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Amura Family Category:Characters Category:Master Swordsmen